Moments
by Andian
Summary: Drabbels with Gregory and Christophe GregoryxChristophe
1. Changes

Pairing: ChristophexGregory one-side

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone

Warnings: Slash, sadness, and disconnected sentences

Rated: Child-friendly

Sorry for funny sounding words I'm not a native speaker.

Write a review and help to improve the quality of this story

Enjoy yourselves

* * *

Funny, how things chance. He know him for a long time. Maybe even a bit longer then that. He wouldn't call it friendship but there was always a special... connection between them.

First only on a professional way. Then in a how-things-should-be done way.

Also if he and Gregory never had the same goals. Gregory was a dreamer. A stupid idealistic dreamer. Somebody who sees the world like it was. Cruel and homicidal. But just couldn't deal with it. Not like the Mole who understood that there was just no other way. Eat or be eaten. Darwin was very right about this. You're either the hunter or the prey. Mole understood this. And like him Gregory was born as a hunter. Smart and strong. Smart enough to know why to kill and strong enough to do it. But the problem with Gregory was he started getting pities. He started getting merciful. The first rule for a hunter was to never show mercy. Mercy leads to weakness. And if you're starting to get weak you one day will be the prey. Trapped and waiting, eyes-wides for your death. Christophe don't plan on dying like that. But Gregory sure would, if he insisted on his stupid plan to make the world a better place.

But also if he despise Gregory for his way of thinking and denying the pattern and rules of the world he still couldn't bring himself to hate him. He could loathe, he could sneer on every of his ridiculous goals but hate was a feeling to much and mighty to describe their relationship. People always seem to mistake hating for the opposite of loving. of liking. The truth was to hate somebody you first have to except something of them. Make high prospects, tell yourself the other would be always there loving and caring like in a cheap romance. How bigger your expections, how bigger you'll hate when you find them crushed on the floor, broken like glass.

The Mole didn't except anything from Christophe, then his payment and a warning when there where watchdogs. And Gregory never failed this expectations. So the most powerful felling Christophe ever had for him was loathing and anger.

The first time he ever felt something other then that was when he saw him with that girl.

She didn't look bad. Black hair, purple cap and coat, nice figure. Like he could see from the distant a nice smile, she flashed at the moment at Gregory.

First he was amused. He didn't thought Gregory would fall for the nice-girl-next door type. He always considered him having the same expectations in girls he have in live. A chance to fight and break some rules to make things better. She seems a bit to easy for him. Easy to get, even easier to break. And already to perfect for do-gooder like Gregory.

He shrugged it of. Gregory's choose.

The next time it also was that girl.

The mole was on his way to Gregory's house. Not whistling but still energetic.

Mission time. The night then always smells a bite like earth. Earth mixed with old-dried blood and the stunning sensation of bruises and scratches all over his body. Old scars tingling like electric shocks and waking the hunter part of him. Reaching Gregory's house he hoped he'd get to kill somebody that night. He opened the door.

Considering Gregory still living at his parents home and visits of friends late at night might make them suspicious, he decided one day to get Christophe his own key. It made things a lot of easier.

Also a bit awakened between them. Neither of them know if this was just a deepening of their working relationship or a try to create a fragile and odd friendship. Not mentioning it anymore Christophe show his point of view on the subject.

Still he was thankful for the key. It shows a bit of trust even it was only business. Gregory trusting him not to come and murder him in sleep and Christophe trusting Gregory not sending him directly in a trap.

He sneaked to Gregorys room. ''Yeah, Wendy. Sure I'll be there tomorrow....Yes, I like you to.'' Phoning. Wendy? Must be the girl. Getting a bit curios, he came closer to the door. Gregory sat on his bed the phone in his hand and smiled. Christophe frowned. He seems happy. Really happy. Not that plans-worked-out kind of happiness, but the real kind. The one that makes you shaky and warm inside and mistrustful, cause is just a bit to good to be true. Well is seem true for Gregory.

He wasn't jealous. Just ... envious. Slightly different felling. Slightly.

Still he felt embarrassing for having it. He didn't thought he'd someday envy somebody for a feeling. Especially for such a stupid and useless one like love. Well he also didn't thought it could make people so happy.

And so stupid giggling about some joke he didn't heart, like Gregory did a the moment

The last time it was that girl.

And the last time it was also the first time he first noticed things had changed. They weren't friends, but they also weren't just partners in crime. He don't know why but in someway Gregory must have failed a expectations he didn't know he had. Because, hate was still something you only fell if someone did something you didn't think he would. And Gregory didn't do anything wrong, right? He paid him. He warned him if there were more dangers then dogs, like guns or alarms system. Kissing that girl, Wendy, wasn't something he wasn't allowed to do.

Still he hated him for hugging and kissing her so much it started hurting.

Somewhere over his stomach and right under his heart.

Somewhere in his head where he very carefully kept every picture of Gregory smiling at him and the memories of even the brief lest touches, locked denying every feeling greater then loathing and anger. He smiled bitterly when he noticed he became weak to feelings.

Funny how feelings changed, he thought. Even funnier how their relationship didn't.


	2. Different

Title: Different

Summary: They were different that was something Christophe was sure about

Warning: Fluff, This is the first time I didn't write something depressing about this pairing

Disclaimer: I own nothing Character belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone

If you like the story leave a review

If you don't like the story leave a ten page essay why you dislike the story

Sorry for grammar and speech mistakes but I'm not a native speaker

Enjoy yourselves

* * *

Different

Different. They were so different. Like two sides of a medal, like black and white. Good and evil. Enough with the sappy comparisons, Christophe grumbled. It was no use, it was enough to say they were different. Sometimes he think too different. For example now.

Gregory talked. He talked, he joked, he laughed, he was his usually charming self. It didn't matter if it were boys or girls, Gregory flirted with both. Maybe just subliminal with the boys, but the smiles were still too sweet and his words got a seducing undertone. For Gregory flirting was a way to get what he wanted and he used it often.

Christophe cursed that bisexual fagot. He self was resting against a wall, in a corner of the large room. He got a good look from here, he was able to see everything and -body. It also show he was not interested in human contact, let alone speaking with any of the other party guest.

He regretted letting himself talked into this bloody party with its bloody people from this bloody Gregory. He wasn't a party guy. He wasn't good at smalltalk and also didn't see any sense in it. Gregory could tell him what he want, about how this was good for dealings and how dealings were a rather important part of of their movement, but Christophe couldn't care less about a bunch of stupid, fat, rich kids who mistake drinking themselves into coma and cheating on their girlfriends for living. He was willing to do a lot of things and he had done a lot of unmentionable things mostly for money and sometimes for the slightly hope that maybe he could change at least a bit, but this really wasn't part of it.

And they didn't even had a decent shoot of alcohol here.

His eyes got blanked and a look on the watch informed him he just spent five minutes thinking about how much he hated this party. ''Good party.'' Gregory appeared next to him, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks slightly reddened. His voice sounded exicted and for a moment Christophe wondered if it wasn't just talking what he did with some of the girls. Or the guys. A fast check over Gregory appearance confuted his speculation, his white shirt was proper and all but the first button were closed considering it was very warm in the room. Christophe shirt was black and he could feel small drops of sweat falling down his forehead. Gregory also seem to notice. ''Hot?'' He smiled slightly. ''Maybe. Who cares?'' he growled, not quite sure if he liked Gregorys smile. It was different then the one he flashed the other party guests, but he wasn't able to understand in what way. He looked away, his gaze fixed on the stunning red and rather little top of a girl smiling and joking with a guy who didn't looked her in the eyes once. ''Maybe me.'' Gregory voice was calm but something disturbed the stoicism of his words. Christophe didn't looked at him, but he could feel the hair on his back standing up and his tensed slightly. ''Why would you?'' he mumbled, feel slightly ashamed about the tone of sadness in his voice. He wondered where it come from. ''Why shouldn't I?'' Gregory sounded surprised and Christophes stomach cringed at his words. ''Maybe because you dragged me to this party, and then left me alone to charm a bunch of stupid chicks.'' He answered harshly, feeling a sudden rage. A slightly touch on his right arm. He flinched surprised, but tried to stayed relax. ''What exactly are you planning?'' he whispered. His barrier crashed down and he felt a bit dizzy. The red of the top blurred. ''What are you thinking?'' ''You cannot just answer my damn question, can you?'' Christophe laughed miserable, stopping when he realized how bitter it acctually sounded. Gregory didn't replied. ''Nothing special. Just 'bout things.'' ''They didn't seem to make you fell good.'' Gregory stroked over his arm, a gently and soft movement making him feel even more uncomfortable then before; but still he didn't pult away. ''True things are never good.'' he said coldly ''Don't think so.'' Gregory didn't seemed offended by Christophes tone. ''Your opinion. I think differently. I'm different.'' he grumbled starting to feeling angry, starting to heat up by Gregory's hand on on his arm still moving up and down providing a odd kind of comfort, he didn't want, because it meant Gregory know. ''Yes we're different.'' Gregory agreed. Christophe jerked his arm away. ''You think so?'' his voice was rough and he glared angry at Gregory. ''Yes.'' Gregory didn't try to continue the stroking. He just looked at him, smiling, that smile he can't remember ever see him giving someone other then him. ''But that's good.'' he said softly, and Gregory automatic added a new difference between them to the list in his head before he understood what Gregory was saying. Good? He looked at Gregory. Blue eyes, blond hair, always smiling, always talking. So different to him with his his brown eyes and dark hair and he with the social ability of a mole.

Still Gregory smiled at him like and Christophe decided he liked that this smile was different from Gregory's other one, because also if he didn't know what exactly it meant it was his smile, his different smile.

''You know.'' he said, relieved noticing his voice was its usually grumbling self again. ''You're a cheesy fagot, right?'' Gregory laughed. ''Oh, you love it mon chéri.'' he answered, using the mocking nickname he gave Christophe long before and he actually didn't mind. ''Now let's see if we could get Nate Taylor to support the organization. He seems to have to have something for the good cop, bad cop number.'' He went. Before he slightly touched Christophe hand. Christophe couldn't surpres a slight smile and followed Gregory. ''I'm not gonna flirt, you know.'' he said. ''Don't worry, chéri. That's my part.''

They were different. And maybe it didn't matter.


	3. Drinking

Title: Drinking

Summary: He wanted to drink again. He wanted him to stop talking but he couldn't tell him.

Warnings: Slash and angst. Would you believe me if I tell you this was supposed to be fluffy?

Thank you very much for the the alerts and the reviews

I really like them :)

If you found mistakes, please tell me.

Like the story? Leave a review.

Drinking

''I'd like to plant a tree.'' Christophe looked up. ''Why?'' he asked. ''Don't know.'' Gregory took another gulp. Christophe fixed his gaze at the clear liquid in the bottle and then reached to fill his glass again. ''And you?'' He stopped the glass on the way to his mouth. ''What?'' he said hoping to avoid the answer Gregory wanted from him. ''What would you like to do?'' Gregory's eyes rested on him. Christophe didn't said anything, only took a small nip from his glass. ''Nothing.'' he said. Gregory raised his eyebrows. ''Nothing?'' Christophe glanced at him. ''Yes. I like things the way they are.'' ''Really.'' Neither of them speak for while. ''You're either the most boring person in the world I've ever met.'' Gregory then said. ''Or the most romantic.'' ''Why should it be romantic?'' Christophe replied. He moved the glass in his hand, watching the little corrugation he made. Gregory chuckled slightly. ''You have no girlfriend, right?'' he asked abrupt. ''No 'though it's none of your business.'' growled Christophe. He drank up, pouring in another shoot, wishing he had decided to drink alone. ''It is.'' ''Don't think so.'' Christophe mumbled. Gregory talked to much. Even after a half bottle of alcohol he still talked to much. ''Trust me. It's actually pretty easy.'' Gregory smiled at Christophe. His cheeks were rosy and Christophe noticed he was babbling a bit. Not like Christophe did when he was really drunk and cursing in his mother language but the words weren't as accurate as usually and the spaces between them were slightly floating. It was nice listening to Gregory speaking that way. It got something calming and distracting. ''It's you and your live.'' Christophe put the glass down. He was surprised. ''What?'' ''You and your live.'' Gregory repeated. He stared at his glass like something was hidden there, something he'd really like to know. ''You are you. But your live, is more then just your live..'' ''You're drunk.'' Christophe wanted to drink again. He wanted Gregory to stop talking but he couldn't tell him. The way his deep blue eyes, even darker in the bad-lighted room, were fixed on the liquid in his glass, how his voice sounded, floating and still heavy enough to draw Christophe's attention. ''Maybe. But still I think I'm right.'' He must have drunken more then Christophe thought. He wasn't a man of clear words but after years of knowing him Christophe was normally able to find the meaning behind them. ''I'm part of your live.'' Gregory saw away from his glass, saw Christophe in the eyes. His were clouded, a weird shine in them. Christophe wanted to break the eye-contact, wanted to look away and act like he didn't hear what Gregory said. But he couldn't. Gregory slowly reached over the table, Christophe not moving. He touched his cheek and stroked it slightly. Christophe didn't reacted, caught by Gregory's eyes and the emotion he saw in them. No seducing glint, no joking or fooling around. ''So you like me as a part of your live?'' he asked serious. Christophe could feel the warm from his finger, a gently contrast to the cold rushing throw his body. ''I..'' he started, falling then silent. His head got heavy, he could hear the blood rushing throw his venue and he looked at the table, squeezing his eyes. Gregory's finger moved down, lifted his chin forcing Christophe to look in his eyes again. ''I love you, you know?'' he whispered. ''I..'' Gregory began and stopped feeling the weight of Gregory's words, of his glace. His heart pounded faster, a feeling of panic in his stomach subdued by desperation when Gregory's eyes darkened and filled with sadness. ''It's OK.'' he mumbled. He pult his hand away from Gregory and the desperation got worse, it was poison running throw his venues making his arms heavy and him unable to hold Gregory back. ''Forget it Christophe.'' Gregory lifted his glass, swallowing it's content in one quick move. His eyes traveled back to Christophe's but he didn't look at him. ''I'm drunk nothing more. Drink and forget it.'' He filled his glass and then Christophe's, watched with a dull expression as he drunk and then looked back in his, his eyes so fixed on the bottom of the glass as if there were more then then just the liquid. Christophe looked at his but the only thing he saw was the clear alcohol so similar to water or tears. He drunk and told himself he should be happy for making Gregory stop talking.

It only made him wanting more alcohol to drown the fact, that he didn't wanted him to stop.


	4. Sunrise

Title: Sunrise

Warnings: Slight slash, also blood

Instead of a summary I'll give a sappy quote

_You're the moment the sun rises_

Like always ignore the mistakes

Enjoy yourselves!

Sunrise

The moon was full, shining between bright stars and perfecting a beautiful night. Christophe could feel the blood running down his shoulder, leaving a track of red drops after him. He limped. His hand was pressed against his side, his breath intermittent and irregular. He hoped he didn't break his rips. He hoped nobody followed him. He hoped he would make it.

_The mission seemed easy. Stealing a CD out of store-house only guarded by some unarmed security men. He broke the lock at the back door open and started searching the CD, avoiding the guards. Before he found it, he heard a growling._

He tried to go faster. It was getting colder. Wondering if it was going to snow he looked at the sky. The moon was blurring and his legs started shaking

_He shot two of them. The other three had surrounded him,carefully not to come any closer when they saw what he did to the first ones. He tried to lift his arm to shot them too, but a sharp pain stopped him._

_He looked at his shoulder and noticed the blood._

Just a few more streets. Around the corner and he would be almost there. The shaking got worse and his thoughts were racing. He tried to concentrate, to keep himself connected with the present but it was still getting cold and with every step his sight was blurring more and more

_One left. He wasn't sure if he really killed the the other two but at least they weren't moving anymore. He had only two shoots left. For a moment they started at each other. He was captivated by the bloody mouth. The dog was concentrated on his left hand. They both wondered who would be faster._

_Then the growling started again and he lifted his gun._

The pain didn't stop. But it got lighter and endurable. It was coming from far away, from the borders of his mind, not getting deep enough to really be important. He closed his eyes, opened them again and noticed that everything was black. He was lying on his back, not remembering falling, and started at a sky whose stars and moon were replaced with darkness.

''Christophe.'' A soft voice. Slowly he opened his eyes. Blue eyes were staring down at him, looking slightly concerned. Gregory. ''What...'' He tried to move his head to see where he was. When he moved his shoulder he panted. ''Relax.'' Gregory pressed him back on the bed. ''You broke two of your rips. I wouldn't tried to move if I were you.'' He looked down at him, carefully not make unnecessary moves. His arm was bandaged. Slowly he let his breath out again, remembering how much broken rips hurt. But instead of the excepted pain in his chest he only felt a slight sting. ''You gave me painkillers?'' Gregory nodded. ''A lot.''Normally he didn't take pills. Gregory know that. ''Where did you find me?'' ''A few streets away from my house. Lucky I took the same way as you.'' he smiled a bit. Christophe frowend. He could feel his limps becoming numb again. His energy vanished, leaving his body longing for sleep. This time he didn't tried to fight it. ''Why?'' He had to get that question out, before his consciousness was slipping again. ''Maybe I was waiting for you. Maybe you didn't come back.'' Gregorys voice was coming from far away, slightly expended. His vision got unclear again. Before he felt asleep again he looked out of the window and noticed that the sun was rising.


End file.
